On the Nature of Magic, and other treatises
by bigo4190
Summary: A collection of excerpts from Papers and books that explain the magic in The Littlest Wizard


**Magical Theory**

**Definition of Terms**

**Magic**: When the word magic is used in the following document, it will refer to the energy that creates the unique effects that have gained certain things the descriptor "magical." The energy itself is a conundrum, most accurately called _metaphysical_, as when it is not in active use, it has no detectable effects in a system governed by physics. However, in most cases, when the energy is used, the effects make themselves known in the physical system, usually in the form of electromagnetic energy or heat. However, there are a few cases where the bleed-off is also a form of exotic energy.

**Magical Effect**: The term for a process or event begun or sustained by the use of magic.

**Magical Construct**: The term for a magical effect that takes on physical form and acts in many ways as an already existent object; note however that the magic used to generate the construct will eventually run out—causing the construct to cease its quasi-existence. Any form of conjuration falls into this category.

**MAGICAL MATRIX**: This term has two common usages. One is reference to the manipulated form that magical energy is in, that leads to a certain effect. This is not a visible concept for the most part, and has no actual meaning until the magic is made active and the effect is generated. The second usage is related to the first, in that it refers to the pattern of magical energy that has been created to give a magical construct its form and appearance.

**The Magic of Materials**

All Substances may be sorted into one of four groups, based upon their Magical Presence: **Magically Potent**,** Magically Reactive**,** Magically Impotent**, and** Magically Neutral**.

**MAGICALLY POTENT**: A substance whose very composition generates magic in some amount. All Organic Compounds are magically potent, as are beryl and corundum crystals.

**Magically Reactive**: A Substance that alters the properties of the magic that moves through it. Most metals—with the exception of three—are magically reactive, as are quartz, topaz, and diamond crystals, as well as opals.

**Magically Impotent**: A substance that absorbs magic in such a way that it is never released is said to be magically impotent. The exception metals—Iron, Steel and Lead—are in this group, as are olivine and Turquoise.

**Magically Neutral**: A substance which does not generate its own magic nor does it absorb nor change the nature of the magic that is channeled through it is said to be magically neutral. All remaining substances are thus, most notably though are Water, Oxygen Gas, and Nitrogen Gas.

**The Magic of Form**

Just as substance generates and manipulates magic, so too does form manipulate magical effects. This is independent of the nature of the magic being manipulated, so the effects that come from this are the results of the combination of the manipulations. The manipulations fall into three categories of form: **TWO-DIMENSIONAL (WRITTEN)**, **THREE-DIMENSIONAL (WEBS)**, and **WAVEFORM (SPOKEN)**.

**TWO-DIMENSIONAL**: Calling this form two-dimensional is slightly misleading, as three Dimensional Objects may have this property. The actual effect is that the lines of force that manipulate the magic flow only along two dimensions. Two-dimensional matrices may be combined to from a three-dimensional matrix with careful calculation.

**THREE-DIMENSIONAL**: The most complex of magical forms, these forms have lines of force running along three dimensions. These forms are quite difficult to interconnect do to the complexities of their matrices.

**WAVEFORM**: This is in some ways a more simple form, yet can also be extremely complex. Physically existent shapes are not the only that can manipulate magic, as the motion of a wave through a medium can manipulate magic as well.

**BRIEF OVERVIEW OF COMMON FORMS**: The following section details various examples of common forms of the three and their historical significance.

**WRITTEN FORMS**: The written word has always been considered a powerful invention. But what is not commonly thought about is the magical significance of the form of letters. Every language has been developed as much by the wizards of a society as the muggles. The effects of each system are different depending on the aims of the wizards involved in their creation.

**[ANCIENT] RUNES**: Of course, these that are now known as ancient runes were once used as the written form of language for a society. They are not unique in their representation of ideas; however, they are unique in the fact that they are the most powerful manipulator of magic to be used as written word. Their wizarding population devised the system by which the muggles organized them so that dangerous burst of magic would not be accidentally produced by a stray sentence.

**LATIN ALPHABET** The Latin Alphabet, which is also the language know used for English, is one where sounds are represented through each character. Within the Latin Pronunciation pattern, the singular method of pronunciation—in comparison to the extremely variable English method—exactly matched the form of the letters to manipulate magic in the same way as their spoken sounds represented did.

**COMPLEX ORGANIC MATERIALS**: The complexity of why a certain species is magical--or why only some members of a species are magical—and the intensity of magical power within individual members are in part related to three-dimensional magical matrices. The structure of the genetic material that makes one species different from another—or one individual different from another of its own species—manipulate the magic they produce slightly differently, thus allowing one species or individual to be magically active while another [species or individual] is not.

**WAVEFORMS**: The waveform manipulation of magic usually has to do with sound waves, and therefore spoken language. The greatest other notable sound waveform is the song of Phoenixes. However, all waves manipulate magic, and an earthquake can cause significant magical disruption during its time, as well as disrupting the landscape afterwards, altering the magical nature of the area that it affects. Wind and Water Waves are fairly insignificant in the changes the affect in magic.

Light can be quite unique in its magical effects. The effect of magic manipulation due to the effects of differing light is quite a diverse subject, but only a few need be discussed here.

**SUNLIGHT**: With its unique absorption bands from the present substances within itself, sunlight yields a variety of magical effects, which change dependent of temperature and other factors regarding the sun. These differences can in turn affect the growth of magical plants, altering their properties. Another well-known property is that the characteristics of sunlight are harmful to Vampires.

**MOONLIGHT**: The powerful magical properties of moonlight are distinctly different from those of sunlight, even though it is but reflected sunlight. While the reflection process does little to the electromagnetic spectrum, the interaction with other materials on the surface of the moon gives the magic form manipulation caused by the moonlight a significantly different effect. Most notable among the differences is the non-lethality for Vampires exposed to it, and the Transformation inducing effects in Werewolves upon their exposure.

**The Effects of Intent**

There is a final restriction in the creation of magical effects through material and form. And this is intent. Some forms, even with highly combatable materials, only generate a partial effect, and it takes the conscious application of will and external magic to generate the intended effect. In many cases, this means that a range of effects is possible given differing intent. Of course, Intent can also cause strange effects given a malformed partial matrix, as a badly drawn symbol, a misplaced strand of material, or a mispronounced word might produce.

**SPELLWORK**: The usage of magical spells is largely a matter of intent. For, while the wizard has magic, and the wand amplifies and focuses the magic, the air through which the final acts of focusing—the spell-fire and the incantation—is magically neutral. The form manipulations of magic that the sound waves from the incantation are not actually part of the spell, but instead act as a focus for the wizards intent; the resultant spell, if cast correctly, will in fact follow the manipulations of the waveform. Some spells contain matrices that will produce the desired effect with no more focus than drawing the correct amount of magical energy to feed the spell, while others require additional focus—The Patronus Charm (Happy Memories) and Cruciatas Curse (Desire to Inflict Pain) are good examples.

**Impossibilities**

This section deals not with the impossibilities that Magical Effects present—for while the execution of magic must follow some rules of physics, the energy is still metaphysical—but the things that it is not possible to do even by the use of magic.

Firstly, a misconception must be cleared up. The 5 exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration are not actually what cannot be conjured or transfigured. This is merely a Wizarding misconception based upon their limited understanding of chemical composition. To understand what must be done, three factors must be taken into account. Magical Presence, Permanence and Directness of Creation

The type of Magical Presence that any substance may have can be divided into four groups: **Magically Potent**,** Magically Reactive**,** Magically Impotent**, and** Magically Neutral**. Of these, only the Magically Neutral can be conjured or transfigured.

In some cases, a seeming contradiction to these rules appears, such as the _Avis_ and _Serpensortia_ spells, but these work by creating magical constructs in the form of animals, which will fade if their matrix is disrupted. This leads to the second point, Permanence, which can be divided into three groups: **Permanent**, **Non-Permanent**, and **Non-existent**. These relate to the Magical Presence in some ways, as Magical Impotent and Magical Reactive substances cannot be conjured at all. A facsimile of a Magically Potent object can be created temporarily, but will not in fact be what is appears as. It will last only as long as the magic placed into it can be sustained, or until its matrix is disrupted. Magically Neutral substances are the only substances that can be conjured or transfigured permanently.

Finally, some object cannot be conjured in the final form that we identify as them, though their constituent parts may be created magically and then finished. This is **D****irect** versus **Indirect** Conjuration. A Potion, being composed of complex organic (and therefore Magically Active) ingredients cannot be conjured, but the water needed to make the potion can.

It is impossible for magic to influence the soul. Death cannot be reversed, and the victims of Dementors cannot be re-ensouled. Also, no feelings not generated by hormones may be forced permanently upon a person through the application of magic in any form.


End file.
